1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a computer, and more particularly to a computer that has a luminous device, which is capable of providing a uniform luminescence distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
A current computer is typically provided with an elongated luminous device for generating light at a specific position of the computer for aesthetic purposes when the computer is in a powered-on state. The luminescence distribution of such a luminous device, however, is uneven. That is, the luminous device is darker at positions farther away from a light source thereof than at positions close to the light source.